power ranger ninja thunder
by Lady BloodLily
Summary: its year after dino thunder and they gangs in collage. kira's step sister and cousin comes into town and Tommy gets the shock of the life. what's this new powers? pairings: tim, krent,ect.
1. Chapter 1

summery: hey this is a new story obviously and i hope it gets as many good marks as my other story. this story is a power ranger Dino thunder one well an after dino thunder one anyway. it seems that a new evil lady toxic. now a new team of ninja rangers are put into an fight.

cast: tommy oliver: white falcon ranger

Kimberly hart: purple crane ranger

trini kwan: yellow tiger ranger

conner McKnight: red lion ranger

Ethan James: blue elephant ranger

Trent mercer: green dragon ranger

Kira ford: pink nightingale ranger

the ranger suits are just like the original mm-pr suits only with there animal on it. the purple ranger suit is just like the pink one only with an slightly different visor shape.

weapons: falcon sword

crane crossbow

tiger daggers

lion staff

elephant lance

dragon saber

nightingale bow

zords: falcon zord

crane zord

tiger zord

lion zord

elephant zord

dragon zord

nightingale zord

equipment: wrist communicators

ninja power coins

ninja cycles

kimberly is kiras cousin from her moms side they used to live together and did gymnastics together. when Kira's mom married again they moved to flordia and when kim left for Florida she stayed with Kira and they went out for the pan gobals together, Kira under a fake name; iris hart.

Kira came in second as she had an accident in the finals. kim won the first place and another girl Rachel won third. after that Kira wanted to have a brake of the big city so her mom transfered to reefside general and her father transfered to reefside high school.

her father is Chang kwan. trini kwan's father, making trini Kira's step sister but they're not as close as Kira and Kim are. Kira's father died an year before her senior year and when she became an ranger making her close herself off, hence her attitude though she's alot like kim she used to be alot more like her. the only thing that really changed was her hair, and clothes style.

a/n:so what do you think? does it have potential? I'll be posting the first chapter tomorrow most likely in the after noon as I've got another story that has more priority then this. salut!


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 1: shocking isn't it?

Kira iris ford thought of her life since she'd become an ranger and then lost her powers. Right now she was at her ex-science teacher and mentors house training. even after losing there powers the gang had stayed together. they were in collage now and Tommy steal worked at reef-side high school.

another thing had changed since then, when she had turned eighteen in December of her senior year she and Tommy had started dating. they'd stayed together for almost two years before they'd decided it wasn't working and broke it off. they had steal stayed best friends though.

Kira was knocked out of her thoughts by Tommy's foot coming at her head. she without thinking bent into an back bend and as his kick schemed over her stomach she straitened up and kart whiled behind him and kicked him from behind.

"what the?" Tommy asked staring up at kira like she had another head. he knew he recognized that move from somewhere but where? over the year's since thire power had been lost kira had put away her grunge rocker look explaining that this wasn't what her father would wanted and fished out her old clothes and died her hair back to it original Color; which was an rich brown that was only a little darker then Carmel brown. over all her looks set off bells that he knew she looked like someone but couldn't place it to as who she looked and reminded him of..

just as he was going to ask her an song started blaring from her cell phone. she looked at it and grimaced. "sorry Tommy, i gotta go, I'm gonna be late as it is!" she said running to the front .

"doing what kira?" Tommy yelled after her. kira turned to him and smiled. "I've got to pick up my cousin and sister from the airport. I'll see you soon." she yelled back before jumping into her car and drving off.

* * *

fifteen minutes latter kira pulled up at the airport to see two women standing on the curve of the rode and annoyed look on there faces.

the first women was a petite 5'5 in hight an inch shorter then kira, and had an stunning resemblance to each other. her hair was Carmel brown an shade lighter then kira's and had doe brown eyes Mirroring her cousins..

she appeared to be in her late Twenty's and wear an pink long sleeved shirt and an pair of white jeans and pair of boots.

the other girl was about 5'6 or so and had long black hair and was obviously of Asian decent. she had dark brown eyes and wear an yellow pair shorts and an white hoddie over an yellow shirt.

"what took you so long kira? we've been hear for twenty minutes." the first girl asked her eyes narrowing.

"sorry you guys, I forgot and I was over at my ex's house training." she said a laugh in her voice. both girls sighed and got into the car.

"it's good to see you've come back to your roots kira." said the brown haired women, as she picked up an strained of kira's hair.

"thanks Kimberly. so how's Florida?" kira asked. as she drove back to Tommy's house.

"its OK, I miss California though, I guess you just cant take the valley out of the girl." kim said smiling.

"I know what yea mean cuz, so sis what about you? how's Switzerland?" kira asked looked back at Trini for an minute.

"oh it cool, Jason's a little weird about me being so far away so soon after the wedding, but I put him in his place. kira look out!!" came trini's terrified voice as some kind of things that looked like an mix between putty's and triptoids fell out of an blue portal thing and in front of the car.

kira gasped and skid to an stop and all three got out of the car and feel into an defensive position.

"oh great, why do I feel like they don't want an lift?" kira asked.

"because they don't. spread out." Trini said as they split.

kim took on three of them and kicked the one in front of her only to have to back flip over another and kick it from behind. she blocked an attack from another and was grabbed by another one.

she struggled and looked over to see Trini and kira in similar positions.

"hey clay pot let me go!" Trini yelled. kira who was being held by two on each side and had one in front of her that was holding Trini. used the ones holding her weight and flipped up off the ground and locked her legs onto the one in front of hers neck making it let Trini go, and giving Trini the room to punch the other one. kira who was steal in the position as before flipped over the two holding her with the other one and let it go just as she hit the ground and followed it up with a jump kick taking the other two from behind.

kim had also been able to get out out of their hold and had run over to kira and Trini as the portal opened again sucked up the remaining putty/triptoids cross soldiers.

"what was that?" kim asked in disbelief. kira shrugged.

"I don't know, but I know where we can find out. come on." Kira said as they walked back to the car and procedded to tommy's.

* * *

Upon Pulling up Kira noticed the other's cars parked in his drive way as well.

"Kira who's place is this and why are their so many cars?" Kim asked; a little shocked that most of the ranger colors were parked in one place. Kira looked at her cusion and smiled before replying.

"this my EX- Boyfriends house. the black jeep is his. the Red car is my brother like friends, Conner, the white car belongs to Trent another friend and the blue truck belongs to out resident tech-geniuses and his girlfriend, Ethan and Haley, now come on." kira said as she shut her car door.

Kim nodded and took a good look at kira's car. it was a yellow sunfire with Pink, White, red, and black interior. as she finished assessiong the car she heard a firmilire voice from behinfd her address her cusion.

"KIra your back, and who are these lady's?" asked the rich masculine voice.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long but my computer wasn't hooked up and working from the resent move and the file wasn't on my Laptop but its finally finished i hope you like it.

* * *


End file.
